Until The Day I Die
by Random Narutard
Summary: 'Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you. I promise.' That's what I always told Holy Rome. I guess this time I wasn't able to keep my promise. Rated T for violence, death, and partially Prussia's mouth. Contains the Germany HRE theory.


This is based on the amazing CMV by Vandetta Cosplay, and since I saw that someone had made a fanfic based on their CMV 'Uninstall' I figured I would make one for 'Until The Day I Die'

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=HZX5Ws9K85w

Seriously, that video makes me cry every time ; - ;

Credit for idea goes to the amazing people in Vandetta, and the characters belong to Himaruya

* * *

_Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you. I promise. _That's what I always told Holy Rome. I guess this time I wasn't able to keep my promise.

_Holy Rome sat under a shady tree, reading some book. I walked over and grinned, pushing his leg a little. "Kesesese, hey bruder! Whatcha up to?" I asked._

_He smiled back at me shyly. "Nothing, just reading a book from the library." he replied calmly, kicking me gently. "I've already finished it, just reading through it again."_

"_Alright," I said with a grin, getting up and offering him my hand. "let's get and get some new reading material, ja?" _

_He smiled again and nodded, taking my hand and getting up. We walked along the calm green grass in silence before Holy Rome stopped, tugging on my hand gently. "Bruder?" he asked quietly._

"_Ja? What is it, Holy Rome? Is something bothering you?" I asked, a worried expression appearing on my face._

"_Just… promise you won't ever leave me, please?" he asked. Sometimes I forgot that he was still a child with insecurities and worries like that._

_I crossed my fingers in an X over my heart. "I promise." I said happily. My little bruder smiled and hugged me around my middle, and all I could do was chuckle, smile, and hug that sweet little kid back._

Right… That's all in the past now, isn't it? I'm not in that serene clearing with Holy Rome, I'm in West and my living room, watching him read. I can still remember swirling around the tree Holy Rome was leaning on, wrapping my arms around his neck playfully as he read. As I watch West read, I see a flash of when Holy Rome was reading. They're exactly the same, as always…

West looks up at me, a questioning look on his usually stoic face. I frown slightly, knowing that he won't like what I say, just as he didn't like it the countless times I've said it before. "You're Holy Rome." I state bluntly.

"Don't be silly, East. Now let me read." he says before turning back to his book. I sigh quietly, keeping my eyes to the ground as I turn and take my leave.

_I walked through the library, a book open in my hands as I read it. I looked up temporarily as I heard someone ahead of me, and a wide smile overcame my features as I saw little Holy Rome, doing exactly as I was doing. He looks up at me and smiles, and as we walk past each other we extend a hand to high five the other._

West and I are in that same library. Sure, the contents of the books may have changed over all these years, but the layout is still the same. I soon find myself walking and reading, just as I had so many years ago. I look up to see West in front of me, and I smile like I did back then. Hoping that it might, I don't know, happen out of a subconscious reflex, I lifted my hand to high five him…

And he just walks past...

_I stood behind Holy Rome, and he was seated silently before me. Today was an important day for my little bruder, and I couldn't be more proud of him. I carefully placed the Iron Cross around his neck, latching it and quietly taking a step back. Thought he was still small in stature, Holy Rome was all grown up now. He was now a man._

I lean against the wall in West's room, watching him sleep. I can barely see the glimmer of the same Iron Cross around his neck, the same one I gave to him before that time…

"_Why the hell won't you just listen to me? I don't care if you think you're a man or not, I'm not letting you go to war!" I shouted at Holy Rome, gritting my teeth in anger and frustration._

"_You said yourself that I'm strong enough!" he yelled back at me, just as much emotion swirling in his blue eyes._

"_Fine then!" I growled, throwing my hands up and turning to leave. If he wanted to go off to war, I sure as shit wasn't going to stop him. I heard quiet sobs behind me, and my heart wrenched. Damn it… I turned on my heel, quickly walking back to him. I knelt in front of him, wrapping him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Holy Rome." I said before pulling back, placing my hands on his shoulders. "If you want to go to war, then your bruder will back you. I promise." I said, crossing my heart._

"Prussia, just drop it! I'm my own nation, not the remains of another!" West yells at me, anger flashing in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Just fucking admit it, West! I don't care what you say; you're the Holy Roman Empire!" I scream back, just as much rage filling my own scarlet orbs.

He growls deep in his chest, bringing a strong hand to my throat and pushing me to the wall. "I think I hate you…" he says, the calmness in his tone and the disappointment on his face making me temporarily freeze.

I swallow past a lump in my throat. "Remember when…?" I whisper quietly, my eyes softening as I look at him. Surprise flashes in West's eyes before he lets go, turning and leaving me against the cold brick wall.

_I was running. Running as fast as my legs would carry me. _'Damn it, Holy Rome, you better not die!'_ I thought to myself, hearing the clash and ring of swords in battle as I followed after my little bruder and France. Holy Rome was already so badly hurt, yet he was still fighting on. I made it to the edge of an immense clearing, my eyes widening in horror at what I saw. My bruder, beaten up and bloody, being held up by France. The bastard didn't see me at the corner of the field, frozen in shock, but… Holy Rome did. He looked over at me, a look of fear still plastered on his face before the sound of metal stabbing flesh made him clench his eyes._

_My eyes were starting to fill with tears as I saw the Frenchman pull his sword, now a vivid scarlet, out of my bruder's chest. As he let go of him, Holy Rome collapsed to the ground, and I started running for him. France was just smirking, walking away smugly as he left. I was too focused on my bleeding bruder to care about killing the stupid Frenchman. "Holy Rome!" I shout, running for him. It shook him before carefully pushing him onto his back. "Damn it, bruder, don't you dare die!"_

_Holy Rome shakily brought his finger to his own chest as he prepared to swear like I always did, looking up at me with dulled bluish gray eyes. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his hand fell and his body went limp. The last thing I care remember is clutching him close to me, tilting my head back and screaming as I held him close._

Now, West and I were walking through that same field, the same one Holy Rome was killed in. He walked ahead of me, wanting to get this over and done with. _'Something… Isn't right…' _a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling like that of déjà vous, makes me look around. I blink, eyes widening as I saw a man in gray hiding beyond the brush, a gun in his hands. A gun that he was aiming at my bruder. Without thinking, I ran forward. _'I'm not sitting back this time!'_ I thought as I shoved West forward and out of the way. The crash of the man's gun firing assaults my ears, as well as a sharp and growing pain in my back and chest. Unable to stay standing… I fall forward into the dead blades of grass, just as I head two gunshots from West's gun as he fires at the attacker. I'm proud of him for reacting so quickly...

"Until the day I die… I'll spill my heart for you…" I whisper into the cold blades tickling my face, my breathing getting more and more difficult as the pain slowly spreads.

I can hear West turn and run, quickly tossing his gun down and rolling me over. By now, I can feel blood staining my blue uniform. I can taste it leaking past my lips. He pulls me into his lap, shaking me slightly. "Come on, Prussia, don't you dare die…" he says, his voice starting to quiver.

"…for you…." I croak out, looking up at him. "…I promise…" I manage a final attempt at a smile, shakily bringing my hand to my heart. In my head, I'm screaming as the strength is leaving my arm. _'No! I haven't promised him yet!'_ I'm yelling at myself, but my body refuses to listen as my hand falls limply to my side. Flashes of memories are passing in front of me; memories with West, memories with Holy Rome. I still believe they are one in the same.

'Why… why am I still able to be seeing this?' I think to myself. I can see myself, cold and motionless in West's arms as he shakes me. "Please, wake up…" he whispers, and I can see tears starting to form in his eyes. He rocks back and forth slightly, his head leaning back just as mine did as he screams.

More flashed of memories pass in front of me as a strange feeling is flowing through my chest. It isn't happiness, nor is it sorrow. White is slowly surrounding me as I feel control of my limbs coming back to me. Even though he, my bruder; my little West or little Holy Rome, can't see me, I smile as I cross my heart.

'_I promise…'_


End file.
